gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Nicholas Nikolai: The Untold Chapter
}} Character List: '-Coltos Speransa' Cousin Elrico: Jack Pistol Edwardo Libero de Roditore (Capitane Generale'): Edgar Wildrat Coltos Guards Private Mosoleona: Pricate Madarosa: '-Telltale's "Merry Men"' Ericansa Fiore (Deputy): Susanne Elizabeux "Telltale": Maximuso: Lord Maxamillion Phillip Beckett Merrymen: Jonothas Apolso: Privatchi Nikita;i Knights Templar- Grand Master: Deputy Grand Master: Knight Farhoond: Knight Criox Ares: Knight Clemens: Britain-''' Captian Trolow Face' (Pronounced Troe-Loe Faw Chay) Admiral Thompson: Colonel Thespoone: General Avatorepawnts: '''Spain- Admiral Swoardboonethas: Captian Clemenso: Viceroy Pearson "Carlos Clemente" Wright Chomoseans-''' Chuhrer Romanus Grand Duke Sebastian' Arch Duke Ezmanns 'Toranskos-' High Priest Ma'arsguld Priest Nicholus 'Sbehboseans-' The Old King Sebastione' Rebel Leader Cebus 'Fascissomoenz-' Fuhrer Aizmann General Annettus Admiral Geraldo 'Setting-' The Untold Chapter begins when an undocumented and unrecorded venture to unknown corners of the earth is chartered by Nikolai, who goes on this voyage as well himself, along with Miss stowing away, Elrico and Eduardo Liberatore' ''The Story of Nicholas Nikolai, the Untold Chapter'' ''Part One: Skies'' '''Chapter One- The Five Waterpeaks Coltos De Speranza, Nikolai's Mansion, Bedroom. A cloudy night, but calm. Nikolai is dreaming. It was sunny. No cloud in sight, with only water and five thick columns of land. Perched on these columns were buildings, connected by bridges of the most strong engineering, in the corners and layers lay even more buildings and on these bridges were the banners of some unknown nation. In the third Column was a large tower, sporting many flags of the nation, and above it flew a large air machine with many guns on its bally and on its back. It dominated the air which was full of smaller airships both civilian class and armed class. The air was buzzing with planes and blimps and airships. It was a grand city, with a tower standing above the ocean connecting the islands together. With it were lower bridges with cranes for loading and unloading cargo. Patrolling this grand sight were naval vessels of an outstanding class. In the top of this tower was a smaller domed tower. In the roof and columned exterior of its upper most point was a library and a grand bedroom, in this bedroom lay a king sleeping in the covers of the finest silk and pillows. Before Nikolai could see more of this dream he was awoken by a knock in his door, it was Edwardi and Elrico, Nicholas' brothers. "Yo, Bro," Elrico said while nick was still whiping the tiredness out of his eyes. "Roditore' needs you at the beach, there's something you gotta see" The three headed down the hallway while the Faerto butler was dressing Nikolai while the crew hastily walked to the front door. They entered the carriage and slowly cruised down the cobblestone roads down the 5 layers of Coltos Speranza. "So Nick, what were ya DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIN when you were sleeping, dream of anything NIIIIIIIEEEEEEEECE?" Edwardi questioned, loudly. Nikolai's mind was absent, still thinking of the dream he had. His breath created fog on the glass pane of the carriages window while he was half day dreaming. Edwardi and Elrico continued to blabber on about the hottest wench they saw or some peculiar tasting drink they had at a bar in the second layer. The Beach, rolling fog, dawn Edwardo Roditore, along with several guards, all wearing trenchcoats of almost string simularity where examining the source of the contreversy on the sands of the beach where the main port lay. The carriage stopped suddenly and aroused Nikolai from his daydream, he was barely awake when the small and stout carriage drive, Regaldi, opened the carriage door. Nicholas nodded in thanks and tipped Regaldi while groggily stumping towards Edwardo who suddenly had a trenchcoat in his hands for Nicholas, who mumbled while Edwardo dressed Nicholas in the rain harboring coat. Edwardi and Elrico were shoving sand in their pockets for no reason at all while Edwardo said to Nicholas: "You need to look at this, I have never seen something like it before." Nicholas now awakened by the energy of the fog and morning air was saluted by the guards who made room for him to see this mysterious object. It was wheel of some sort, but it had curvy blades connected to a large circle. It had some sort of gears on one side of the circle which were covered in grease. It was what we would call today a plane's rotor. In the centor of the front of the circle, the side without the greasy gears was a symbol. Two intercrossing "c's" and on both edges two dots. The same symbol that was on every banner and flag in Nicholas' dream ---- Chapter Two: Manifestation Telltale Villa Telltalini, The large dining hall, breakfast, Sun is just rising, Nikolai, Edwardo and his young protoge Eschito, Uncle Nikolo, Alphonse and Elria, a seemingly younger, more at rest Madonna,Elrico and Edwardi are eating at the large mahogony dining table while Privates Mosoleona and Madaronsa are at a smaller table closer to the door with their rifles tidly perched on their seats, playing cards and trying to be civilized. ---- Madona was about to scold Edwardi for handing a glass of Chomotkla to Alphonse, Faerto entered the room followed by a troop of servants holding the mornings breakfast: Nikolo's famous "tequila drink", with Rum and Beer and Whine as other drinks. The main course consisted of roasted "farteux" ham, Lamb, a mysterious flat round thin bread Faerto named "Pancookerooos" stacked upon eachother in columns. "So Nicholas, what made you hurry out so quickly and early today," Nikolo said while forking the fart ham, "I was making some tequila drink from my garden when I saw you rush out with your.... Brothers" Edwardi and Elrico suddenly stopped unpouring the sand they took from the beaches onto the floor when they heard their titles "OI WE'RE DRUNK!" They announced at random and then abruptly got out of their seats and headed out the door in a haughty fashion. Elrico peeked his head from the corner again, just like he had the first time he abruptly left the table when he first arrived, and said: "I'll be taken that!" whilst strutting towards the large bottle of tequila juice. then haughtily proceeded out the hallway to who knows where. Madona shook her head. In the sunny, morning dewed distance, behind the large glass panes of the dining hall's windows perched on the branches of a tree were Elizabeux and her Deputy, Ericansa, dressed in hooded robes of white. "Do you miss them, Liz?" Ericansa asked sympathetically. "Yes I do, but not terribly." The two old, best friends turned their heads when they heard the climbing of a third, Elizabeux's protege, Maximuso. "Master," Maximyso said, "There is a man at the bottom of this tree asking for you." Ericansa and Elizabeux simutainiously crawled down the tree to see a hooded man in white with a red cross embroidered on the torso of his shirt ---- (For those who wish to delve deeper into the mystery of the hooded figure, read the adventures of the Nikolai Brothers. He is of large importance to the whole series. The Untold Chapter, the Story of Nicholas Nikolai and the Adventures of the Nikolai brothers, here is a link to the Nikolai Brother's story page ) ---- Chapter Three: Gateways The forest, Elizabeux, Ericansa and Maximuso following the man, early afternoon, when the group comes to an old seemingly abonded house at the edge of the town on the seventh step of the colony '' ''*(refer to "The Story of Nicholas Nikolai" for an explanation of the geography of Coltos de Speranza. (There are "steps" on which districts lay on the geography, the lowest being the harbor and markets, second being pubs and entertainment and residential, third being churches etc sixth being governmental areas and seventh being for the rich and other big things)* ''---'' Maximuso opened the creeky door for the rest of the group and when the rest had entered, he closed the door. Elizabeux subtly made a scratch on the door. A symbol of urgency. "Max, Ericansa, please give us some privacy and be sure to be careful with the door. I scratched it when we were going in, I think I got a splinter." Ericansa nodded, noticed the scratch, as did Max. The two headed out respectfully. Once they were out of the house they immediately ran to summon the rest of Miss's Merry Men. "Have you and your posse found what I asked for?" The man asked. "No, we are looking as hard as we can, sir, please understand that," Liz said, "What you have requested... It's like searching for a needle in a haystack." The man turned around and slapped Liz, who remained calm knowing her merry men would soon be at her aid. "I know you have your little posse closing in on me right now. You should know I have forces at my command too, I would have thought my torso had clarified that I am of the knights Orgiea. We employed you to find just a simple little item no questions asked for a large reward and you still take so long. We run out of time and you have became a liability." After saying this he brandished a pistol when Liz then, rake- I mean "decapitated" the hand and pistol. A split second later the whole building exploded, the merry men had rigged the building just in time for Liz to escape. But, the Orgiean also got away with barely a scar on his hand. Liz and the man were staring at eachother, covered in ash on opposite ends of what was the old abandoned house. "We will come in large numbers and this whole colony will die because of you." Your family and the blood of the people here is on your hands. ---- Chapter four: The Rake Army Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO